<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The sweetest baby by Emii94r</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27341185">The sweetest baby</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emii94r/pseuds/Emii94r'>Emii94r</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic Fluff, Español | Spanish, M/M, Mpreg, One Shot, Parenthood, Short One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:20:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,159</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27341185</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emii94r/pseuds/Emii94r</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jung JaeHyun es un alfa dominante, joven y condenadamente apuesto. Médico en una clínica dedicada por completo al cuidado de omegas durante el embarazo y a sus bebés durante las primeras semanas de vida. Es un hombre sencillo, amable y dedicado a sus pacientes. </p><p>Aunque, justo ahora, todo en lo que puede pensar es en volver a casa junto a su omega y su bebé de pocos meses de vida...</p><p>Lee TaeYong es un omega recesivo, dos años mayor que su compañero, es divertido, cariñoso y preocupado. TaeYong es, en opinión de JaeHyun, el hombre más hermoso en todo el mundo. Incluso si era algo así como un pequeño desastre al momento de cuidar a su bebé.</p><p>Pero eso estaba perfectamente bien para JaeHyun, él amaba a su pequeña familia. Ambos eran primerizos, ambos eran jóvenes, pero lo más importante es que JaeHyun siempre estaría para apoyar a TaeYong cuando las cosas se pusieran demasiado difíciles...</p><p>O cuando su hijo le pusiera las cosas un tanto complicadas a su pobre mami.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The sweetest baby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <strong>Tiendo a ocupar la palabra madre para referirme a la relación entre omegas y sus hijos. No trato de feminizar a los hombres omega, aunque en alguna parte diga: "serás una gran madre" o algo por el estilo, sólo lo hago porque asocio la palabra madre al embarazo y se me hace tierno un bebé diciéndole mami a su progenitor omega.</strong>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jung JaeHyun es un alfa dominante de veinticinco años que trabaja como médico en una clínica especializada en el embarazo de los omegas. Él, particularmente, se dedica al cuidado de los omegas durante su embarazo.</p><p>Como alfa dominante, JaeHyun podría haber buscado un empleo mucho más adecuado para su estatus social. Abogado, empresario, CEO de una gran compañía. Ciertamente eso era lo que su familia esperaba de él, pero nada de eso le gustaba y, yendo contra la voluntad de su padre, JaeHyun dedicó su vida al cuidado y la protección del grupo más vulnerable e infravalorado de la sociedad actual.</p><p>Sin embargo, pese a ser considerado una vergüenza y desilusión para su familia, él era sumamente feliz con lo que hacía... Debido a que JaeHyun tenía una gran debilidad por los omegas. Omegas embarazados.</p><p>JaeHyun frunció el ceño mientras observaba con atención la imagen que se reflejaba en la pantalla. Su mano derecha se movía ligeramente hacia arriba para buscar de mejor forma. Y, cuando encontró lo que buscaba, sonrió.</p><p>—Ahí estás, bebé —anunció con alegría.</p><p>—¿Ahí está? ¡¿Lo ves?! —preguntó ansiosamente una voz a su derecha.</p><p>—Lo veo, dame un segundo y podrás verlo, también —pidió amablemente JaeHyun.</p><p>Apretó una tecla para congelar la imagen del ultrasonido en la pantalla y luego giró el monitor hacia un costado. Ahí, un muy emocionado omega estaba recostado sobre la camilla, levantando el frente de su sudadera para mostrar su vientre adorablemente abultado y que, en esos momentos, se encontraba repleto de aquel desagradable gel conductor.</p><p>Él jadeó sorprendido antes de cubrir su boca con ambas manos. Luego, todo lo que JaeHyun pudo hacer fue ver la forma en que sus ojos se hacían pequeños y escuchar la suave risita que amortiguó al cubrirse.</p><p>—Oh, dioses. Ha crecido tanto, por eso mi vientre cada vez está más cerca de explotar —comentó el omega con evidente admiración.</p><p>—¿Siguen sin querer saber el sexo del bebé? —preguntó JaeHyun, y ambos padres negaron ante su pregunta.</p><p>—No queremos saber, es más divertido si dejamos que él o ella nos sorprenda —declaró el omega con una sonrisa ansiosa en su rostro—. Además, he comprado ropa en todos los colores. Si veo algo que me resulta tierno, lo compro. No hay tal cosa como colores de niñas y colores de niños.</p><p>JaeHyun soltó una risa suave mientras asentía de acuerdo con lo que le decían.</p><p>—Pienso del mismo modo. Muy bien, entonces, ahora... escuchemos su corazón —anunció JaeHyun, preparándose para la reacción de la pareja. Sabiendo de antemano que esta era la parte que más impresión causaba en ellos.</p><p>De pronto, todo el silencio en la habitación fue llenado con el rápido y vigoroso palpitar del pequeño corazón de la criatura que crecía en el vientre del omega. Acompañado, lógicamente, del chillido emocionado de su madre.</p><p>—¡Mi bebé, su corazón late increíblemente fuerte! —dijo el omega con evidente emoción, incluso sus ojos se habían vuelto considerablemente brillantes mientras escuchaban los fuertes latidos del bebé—. Realmente no puedo creerlo... Cariño, ¿puedes escucharlo? ¿John?</p><p>Tanto JaeHyun como el omega voltearon a ver al otro hombre en la habitación, quien hasta ese entonces había estado en completo silencio de pie junto a su compañero.</p><p>John tragó saliva con evidente dificultad, sus ojos se inundaron en lágrimas mientras se esforzaba por darle una sonrisa a su omega seguido de un leve asentimiento.</p><p>—Sí, lo escucho. Claro que lo hago. Yo... estoy tan feliz, Ten —dijo John antes de hacer audible un suave sollozó e inclinarse para abrazar a su omega, hundiendo el rostro en su cuello mientras lloraba.</p><p>Ten soltó una pequeña risita enternecida mientras alzaba un brazo para darle una palmadita reconfortante a la espalda de su alfa.</p><p>—Oh, vamos... Me has acompañado a cada control desde que supimos que el bebé venía en camino, y siempre te pones como un gran bebé llorón.</p><p>—Lo siento, en verdad lo siento. No puedo evitarlo, es sólo que... me siento tan feliz —confesó John, levantando el rostro para darle una sonrisa con la cara llena de lágrimas—. Eres increíble, Ten. Realmente eres el protagonista en nuestra historia. De no ser por ti, yo jamás habría podido tener una familia. Te amo tanto.</p><p>JaeHyun sonrió tristemente mientras escuchaba las palabras de John. Le permitió a la pareja un momento a solas mientras revisaba que todo estuviera en orden con el bebé.</p><p>Actualmente, la sociedad se dividía en tres categorías. Alfa, beta y omega, algo a lo que muchos estaban acostumbrados. Pero, desde hace ya un buen tiempo, la sociedad se puso aún más segregadora y agregó nuevas etiquetas con las cuales poder discriminar sin tapujos a las personas debido al complejo de superioridad de muchos:</p><p>Dominantes y recesivos. Perfección y defectuoso.</p><p>Un alfa dominante era sumamente difícil de encontrar, intensas feromonas que muchas veces se usaban en enfrentamientos. Mas fuertes, inteligentes, ágiles, exitosos, con mejor descendencia, más apuestos, etc.</p><p>Mientras más dominante fuera la familia de la que provenía, más dominante y, por lo tanto, de "mejor calidad" sería el alfa.</p><p>Un omega dominante era igual de difícil de encontrar, y era algo así como el ejemplo de lo que sería un <em>"omega perfecto"</em>. Pequeños de estatura y contextura, delicados, con bonitas curvas en su cuerpo, piel suave y muy hermosos, muy dóciles. Capaces de ayudar a controlar las emociones de su compañero e hijos con sus feromonas, excelentes <em>madres</em> y excelentes esposos.</p><p>Ahora, los recesivos, ya sean alfa u omega, eran considerados como objeto de burla para la sociedad. Como un objeto defectuoso. Personas que deberían haber nacido betas, pero que por alguna razón terminaron siendo alfa u omega.</p><p>Un alfa recesivo era considerablemente más débil y pequeño que uno dominante. Sus feromonas no eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para imponerse sobre un omega dominante, y definitivamente no eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para ganar en una discusión contra un alfa dominante. Pocas veces conseguían anudar durante su celo, por lo que era bastante difícil para ellos conseguir embarazar a sus compañeros.</p><p>Y si ellos se emparejaban con un omega recesivo... la posibilidad de tener un bebé era casi nula.</p><p>Sin embargo, siempre existía la posibilidad de que un alfa recesivo se emparejara con un omega dominante.</p><p>Los genes dominantes del omega aumentaban mucho la posibilidad de conseguir un embarazo exitoso. Además, en la mayoría de los casos el bebé nacía alfa, y si tenían suerte incluso podría ser un alfa dominante. Todo dependía de qué tan fuerte eran los genes dominantes del omega.</p><p>Como en el caso de John y Ten.</p><p>El hecho de que Ten fuera un omega dominante proveniente de una familia repleta de alfas y omegas dominantes, era más que suficiente para poder tener un hijo de John; quien, por cierto, era el alfa recesivo más alto y musculoso al que JaeHyun había visto en su vida.</p><p>Los omegas recesivos, por otro parte, lo tenían mucho peor...</p><p>Si ya era malo nacer siendo omega, ser recesivo te dejaba inmediatamente en la parte más baja de la pirámide social.</p><p>Ellos tenían celos irregulares y tediosos de sobrellevar. Feromonas débiles y muy difíciles de percibir, a no ser que fueras el compañero de ese omega. Además, no eran tal dóciles o sumisos como los omegas dominantes, y sus estaturas y características físicas estaban lejos de ser las ideales.</p><p>También estaba el asunto de los embarazos. Si de por si ya era muy difícil que un omega recesivo pudiera embarazarse, los embarazos eran sumamente complejos y riesgosos.</p><p>Muchos omegas recesivos tenían dificultades a la hora del parto y, debido a algunas complicaciones, no muchos sobrevivían.</p><p>Demasiadas trabas, algo así como una molestia, por eso lo normal era que un alfa dominante se emparejara con un omega dominante. De lo contrario, sería muy mal visto por la sociedad.</p><p>Por suerte, hoy en día esas cosas no eran de gran importancia para la gente más joven.</p><p>Como JaeHyun, quien llevaba cinco años felizmente casado y emparejado con un omega recesivo, TaeYong. Su omega, el hombre que le había robado el corazón con tan sólo una sonrisa y risita tímida.</p><p>Un día, luego de salir de una jordana bastante larga de trabajo en la clínica, JaeHyun sintió deseos de pasar a esa nueva pastelería cerca del trabajo que había abierto un par de meses atrás.</p><p>Jamás iba a olvidar el momento que entró por primera vez en la pastelería, el ambiente cálido y todos los aromas dulces revoloteando alrededor le hicieron sonreír de dicha. Sin embargo, lo que más llamó su atención en ese momento no fue la gran variedad de pasteles o dulces en venta, sino el dueño de la pastelería que en ese momento se encontraba atendiendo los pedidos de los clientes.</p><p>JaeHyun había sido deslumbrado por la presencia del hombre. Su corazón enloqueció en su pecho y todos sus sentidos se vieron nublados cuando llegó su turno, se acercó lenta y torpemente al mesón y se enfrentó a la belleza del omega.</p><p>
  <em>«Bienvenido, a Cherry Bomb. ¿Qué te gustaría ordenar?»</em>
</p><p>Fue lo que él le preguntó, con una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro y un leve tinte sonrosado en sus mejillas —que, por cierto, mucho se asemejaba al color del tinte en su cabello—, tras ver la forma idiotizada en la que JaeHyun lo estaba observando.</p><p>Y él, como el gran alfa dominante y respetable que era, respondió con un realmente patético balbuceo:</p><p>
  <em>«E-eres... muy hermoso».</em>
</p><p>Tras darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, JaeHyun se había sentido terriblemente torpe y avergonzado. Pero, cuando estuvo a punto de disculparse por haber ofendido al chico con sus palabras, él cubrió su boca con una mano y soltó la risita más adorable que JaeHyun había escuchado en una persona.</p><p>Y entonces volvió a poner una expresión tonta en su rostro mientras observaba embobado al omega.</p><p>Lee TaeYong. Él había dicho que ese era su nombre, y que era dos años mayor que JaeHyun, también. Ah, y además de eso, TaeYong había dicho que JaeHyun igual era muy apuesto.</p><p>Luego de ese primer encuentro, JaeHyun siguió yendo a diario a visitar la pastelería. Incluso si era sólo para sentarse a disfrutar un pequeño trozo de pastel acompañado de una taza de humeante café. JaeHyun disfrutaba mucho de las miradas y sonrisas tímidas que ambos compartían desde la distancia.</p><p>Con el paso del tiempo, JaeHyun se armó de valor y comenzó a cortejar a TaeYong. Las cosas claramente resultaron bien para ambos, dado que ya llevaban más de cinco años juntos, emparejados y felizmente casados.</p><p>Aunque sí habían tenido algunas dificultades al principio, principalmente porque TaeYong se sentía sumamente inseguro por el hecho de ser un omega recesivo. A veces sentía que JaeHyun merecía algo mejor, un omega dominante como compañero.</p><p>Un omega que pudiera darle todos los hijos que quisiera...</p><p>Pero JaeHyun fue bastante rápido en demostrarle a TaeYong que esas cosas no eran importantes para él. JaeHyun estaba bien con no tener niños, además, siempre estaba la opción de la adopción.</p><p>De cierto modo, JaeHyun prefería evitar que TaeYong quedase embarazado, por todos los riesgos y las complicaciones que TaeYong podría tener durante un embarazo. Lo único importante para él era tener a TaeYong a su lado. Si lo perdiera, nunca podría sanar esa herida en su corazón.</p><p>Él definitivamente moriría junto con TaeYong.</p><p>Lamentablemente, TaeYong realmente ansiaba tener un hijo de JaeHyun. Formar una familia juntos.</p><p>JaeHyun recordó todas esas ocasiones, durante sus primeros años de matrimonio, en las que TaeYong se encerró en el cuarto de baño de su casa a llorar porque los test de embarazo no daban el resultado esperado.</p><p>Habían sido tiempos muy difíciles para ambos, TaeYong incluso estuvo bastante cerca de caer en una profunda depresión. Así que, luego de mucho pensarlo, JaeHyun decidió apoyar a TaeYong con esto.</p><p>Si TaeYong realmente lo deseaba tanto, JaeHyun encontraría la forma de hacerlo posible.</p><p>De ese modo, TaeYong terminó siendo paciente regular de la misma clínica en la que JaeHyun trabajaba, y comenzó un efectivo tratamiento de fertilidad para aumentar las probabilidades de conseguir un embarazo.</p><p>Y luego de cinco años intentado, por fin lo lograron.</p><p>TaeHyun, ese era el nombre de su pequeño hijo que ahora tenía un poco más de dos meses de vida. Ellos habían decidido combinar sus nombres para elegir el nombre de su bebé, ya que él fue el fruto del amor que unía a JaeHyun y TaeYong.</p><p>JaeHyun honestamente amaba el significado detrás del nombre de su hijo, aunque TaeYong se avergonzaba enormemente cada vez que tenía que explicárselo a alguien más.</p><p>JaeHyun bajó la mirada mientras sonreía y negaba con la cabeza.</p><p>Ah... extrañaba tanto a su omega y a su pequeño hijo...</p><p>JaeHyun volteó a ver a la pareja en la habitación cuando el sonido de un sollozo lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.</p><p>La imagen de John lloriqueando como un niño pequeño lo hizo sonreír con diversión.</p><p>Ten rodó los ojos, aunque estaba sonriendo y se veía genuinamente enternecido por la emotividad de su alfa.</p><p>—Ya, ya, no llores. Te amo, ¿sí? Tendremos una familia juntos y seremos muy felices —dijo Ten con alegría y entusiasmo—. Ya te he dicho que no importa que seas un alfa recesivo. ¿Y sabes por qué?</p><p>John limpió las lágrimas de su rostro antes de darle una sonrisa de bobo enamorado a Ten.</p><p>—No lo sé, dulce corazón<em>. </em>¿Por qué? —preguntó John con voz suave.</p><p>Ten se apuntó a sí mismo con su dedo índice y le dio una sonrisa radiante a John mientras alzaba repetidamente sus cejas.</p><p>—Porque yo soy un omega dominante. ¡Y te daré todos los hijos que quieras! Ya verás, te haré muy feliz, John Suh.</p><p>John soltó una risita antes de inclinarse y depositar un pequeño y sonoro beso sobre los labios de su omega.</p><p>—Muchas gracias, cariño —susurró John antes de volver a besar a Ten. Ten, por su parte, se relajó sobre la camilla y disfrutó de los besos y las dulces caricias que John dejaba sobre su rostro con sus grandes y siempre cuidadosas manos—. Pero... ¿y si te digo que quiero tener seis hijos?</p><p>La sonrisa se borró del rostro de Ten en cuanto escuchó la pregunta, entonces frunció el ceño y le lanzó una mirada de desconfianza a su alfa.</p><p>—¿Es en serio?</p><p>John asintió levemente antes de encogerse de hombros.</p><p>—Me gustan los niños. Toda mi vida pensé que nunca podría tener hijos o una familia. Ahora que sé que puedo tener todo eso contigo... quiero una familia numerosa.</p><p>Ten abrió la boca por la sorpresa y balbuceó torpemente. JaeHyun disimuló una sonrisa mientras pretendía no estar escuchando y estar enfocado en lo que el monitor le enseñaba.</p><p>—B-bueno, supongo que está bien, pero... ¿No crees que seis hijos es mucho? —Ten miró a John con grandes ojos brillantes y sorprendidos—. Tres está bien para mí, cuatro si lo deseas mucho. Pero... ¿seis? Cielos, dame un descanso.</p><p>Las suaves risas de John y JaeHyun hicieron eco en la habitación. Ten volteó a ver a JaeHyun y abrió aún más los ojos, como si estuviera pidiéndole ayuda con la loca idea de su alfa.</p><p>JaeHyun negó con la cabeza mientras se movía para recoger un montoncito de toallas de papel para que Ten pudiera quitar el molesto gel de su vientre, se las tendió y John las tomó rápidamente y le dio las gracias antes de proceder a limpiar el cuerpo de su pareja con extremo cuidado y suavidad.</p><p>—Todo está en perfectas condiciones, el bebé crece fuerte y sano. Estamos bastante cerca de la fecha de término de tu embarazo, así que yo creo que nos veremos en otras tres ocasiones, Ten. Dos controles rutinarios, y un último control para asegurarnos de que todo está bien antes de la cesárea.</p><p>—Entonces, ¿cuándo tendré que verte de nuevo? —preguntó Ten, arrebatándole las toallas de papel a John, debido a que estaba siendo demasiado suave y no estaba limpiando bien el gel de su vientre.</p><p>—Te veré de nuevo en una semana más —le indicó JaeHyun con una sonrisa.</p><p>—Dioses, cada vez queda menos —susurró Ten, y esta vez se veía un poco más asustado que emocionado—. ¡Oh! Casi lo olvidaba... sobre ese asunto...</p><p>—¿Qué asunto? —preguntó John, frunciendo el ceño mientras veía a Ten.</p><p>JaeHyun también, lo observó atentamente mientras Ten terminaba de limpiarse y arreglar su ropa antes de explicarse.</p><p>—Ya sabes. Sexo.</p><p>John jadeó dramáticamente al mismo tiempo que abría sus ojos con espanto y se sonrojaba. JaeHyun disimuló una sonrisa. Por eso esta pareja eran unos de sus pacientes preferidos.</p><p>—¡Ten! —exclamó John, escandalizado con la sinvergüenzura de su omega.</p><p>Ten miró a John y puso una expresión realmente ofendida en su rostro.</p><p>—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Acaso no puedo preguntar si tengo permitido tener sexo con mi alfa?! ¡Es una pregunta completamente válida, ¿no es así, JaeHyun?! ¡Dile que lo es!</p><p>JaeHyun carraspeó para evitar reír, y rápidamente adoptó un semblante serio.</p><p>—Por supuesto, es una pregunta totalmente válida. Está muy bien que pregunten estas cosas —Ten sonrió completamente satisfecho de sí mismo, arqueó una ceja y le lanzó una mirada socarrona a John. Aunque la sonrisa se borró rápidamente de su rostro cuando JaeHyun continuó hablando—. Pero me temo que la respuesta es no. No es aconsejable que realices ese tipo de actividades a estas alturas del embarazo. No es bueno que hagas esfuerzos físicos, Ten.</p><p>—¡¿Qué esfuerzo?! ¡Si yo soy el receptor en esta relación! ¡Lo único que tengo que hacer es recostarme y dejar que me jodan el–</p><p>Sea lo que sea que Ten estuviera por decir, él no pudo hacerlo debido a que John cubrió velozmente su boca para silenciarlo.</p><p>—Lo siento mucho, JaeHyun —se disculpó John, sumamente avergonzado por la boca desvergonzada de su pareja.</p><p>JaeHyun negó con la cabeza, restándole importancia mientras sonreía. Lo cierto es que le gustaba mucho la personalidad de Ten.</p><p>—No te preocupes, no es la primera persona en tener esa reacción. Sólo será por un tiempo, Ten. Dos o tres semanas y el tiempo que tardes en recuperarte luego de la cirugía. Unos veinte o treinta días.</p><p>Al escucharlo, los ojos de Ten se abrieron con espanto antes de tomar el brazo de John con ambas manos y tirar de él para alejar la mano del alfa de su boca.</p><p>—¡¿Qué?! ¡No, de ninguna manera! ¡Sácalo, quiero que saques al bebé de mi cuerpo en este instante! Seis hijos mi culo...</p><p>JaeHyun rio con diversión mientras se movía detrás de su escritorio. John ayudó a bajar a Ten de la camilla y luego Ten tomó asiento al otro lado del escritorio, frente a JaeHyun, con John de pie detrás suyo.</p><p>—Sé paciente, Ten. Mientras más demores, mejor será la noche del reencuentro —JaeHyun le dio un guiño que hizo reír a Ten y que avergonzó enormemente a John—. Ahora, ¿has tenido alguna molestia durante este tiempo?</p><p>—¿Además de que la falta de sexo me tiene de mal humor?</p><p>—Además de eso —asintió JaeHyun con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro mientras tecleaba en su computadora.</p><p>Ten pensó la respuesta por unos segundos antes de hablar.</p><p>—Duermo realmente mal por las noches, porque me mata el dolor de espalda, y se me hinchan los pies y tobillos.</p><p>—Hmm... —JaeHyun alejó la mirada de la computadora para centrar toda su atención en Ten. Le dio una sonrisa amable al tiempo que apoyaba las manos sobre el escritorio—. Esos pequeños problemas son bastantes normales a estas alturas del embarazo. Sé que es difícil, pero intenta encontrar una posición cómoda para ti. Dormir de espaldas no es muy aconsejado, aumentará las molestias. Intenta dormir sobre tu costado izquierdo.</p><p>—¿Y para mis pies de elefante? —preguntó Ten, luego de asentir obedientemente tras escuchar las indicaciones anteriores.</p><p>—Camina un poco, pero no te excedas. Lo suficiente para conseguir una buena circulación. No estés mucho tiempo de pie, ni mucho tiempo sentado. Recuéstate con los pies en alto. Y un masaje te vendría bien. John, tendrás que ayudarlo con eso.</p><p>John sonrió antes de darle un suave apretón a los hombros de Ten.</p><p>—Lo haré, lo que sea para calmar las molestias.</p><p>Ten bufó y se cruzó de brazos.</p><p>—Me lo debes por negarme el sexo durante todos estos meses.</p><p>John suspiró sonoramente al mismo tiempo que rodaba los ojos.</p><p>—Qué omega tan berrinchudo tengo como pareja. Eso es porque eres un niño rico.</p><p>Ten dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás para ver a John y le enseñó la lengua de una forma bastante infantil, pero John tomó su rostro entre sus manos y se inclinó para besar sus labios haciendo reír a Ten.</p><p>Finalmente, Ten volvió a centrar su atención en JaeHyun, esta vez tenía una brillante sonrisa en el rostro.</p><p>—Bien, ¿eso es todo? —preguntó Ten con impaciencia.</p><p>JaeHyun asintió.</p><p>—Eso es todo, nos veremos de nuevo la próxima semana. Cuídate, Ten. No te sobre exijas y recuerda tomar abundantes líquidos.</p><p>Ten abultó su labio inferior mientras se ponía de pie y John lo ayudaba a ponerse su abrigo.</p><p>—Pero eso me tiene haciendo pipí cada cinco minutos —se quejó.</p><p>JaeHyun se encogió de hombros antes de caminar hacia la salida de su consulta y abrir la puerta para que la pareja pudiera salir sin problemas.</p><p>—Nada que hacer, son cosas que acompañan al embarazo —dijo JaeHyun con un ligero tono de lástima.</p><p>Ten frunció el ceño en dirección a John, como si estuviera culpándolo de todo esto. John rio suavemente antes de besar la frente de Ten y rodear su cintura con cuidado para ayudarlo a caminar.</p><p>—Muchas gracias por todo, JaeHyun. Nos vemos la próxima semana —se despidió John, dándole un amistoso apretón de manos antes de salir de la habitación.</p><p>—Nos vemos. Recuerda que puedes llamarme en cualquier momento, sin importa la hora que sea, si se presenta cualquier tipo de problema —les dijo JaeHyun, sonriendo amablemente mientras despedía a la pareja con un movimiento de su mano.</p><p>A él realmente le agradaban Ten y John. Ellos eran una pareja tan peculiar que era difícil no tomarles cariño.</p><p>Ten estaba teniendo un embarazo bastante bueno, comparado con el que tuvo TaeYong... Él había estado tan preocupado cuando la salud de TaeYong comenzó a decaer a medida que se acercaba la fecha de término. Y, al momento del parto, TaeYong tuvo tantas complicaciones que por un momento temió lo peor.</p><p>JaeHyun sacudió la cabeza. No le gustaba recordar esas cosas. Su omega estaba en perfectas condiciones ahora, un poco más débil que como estaba antes de embarazarse, pero sin dudas estaba bien. Aunque, probablemente, estaba teniendo algunas dificultades para cuidar de TaeHyun en su ausencia.</p><p>JaeHyun se había tomado un poco menos de tres meses de descanso para acompañar a TaeYong durante su último mes de embarazo y los dos primeros meses luego del nacimiento de TaeHyun. Recién llevaba seis días desde que había regresado a trabajar, pero no podía evitar sentirse preocupado al dejar a TaeYong solo en la casa con el bebé.</p><p>Ellos no contaban con el apoyo de nadie. Los padres de TaeYong lo habían abandonado a su suerte en cuanto cumplió la mayoría de edad, y los padres de JaeHyun le habían dado la espalda en el momento en que marcó a un omega recesivo como su compañero.</p><p>La única persona de su familia que no los abandonó, y que aceptaba a TaeYong y a TaeHyun con gran felicidad, era su abuelo. El padre de su padre. Él iba a visitarlos todos los fines de semana, y siempre llevaba un montón de regalos para TaeHyun. Pero él también tenía un montón de trabajo, y JaeHyun simplemente no podía pedirle que acompañase a TaeYong durante su ausencia.</p><p>Ahora, TaeYong tampoco se sentía cómodo con la idea de contratar a una persona para que lo ayudase a cuidar de TaeHyun, ya que decía que eso sería como entorpecer el proceso de formación del vínculo entre él y TaeHyun.</p><p>Cosa que, de hecho, era bastante cierta.</p><p>JaeHyun suspiró, recargándose en el marco de la puerta mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho y cerraba los ojos. ¿Qué hacer?</p><p>—¿Mal día? —preguntó una voz a su lado.</p><p>JaeHyun abrió los ojos de inmediato para encontrar al señor Moon. El director de la clínica, su jefe, y la persona más amable que había tenido oportunidad de conocer.</p><p>—Para nada, de hecho, fue un buen día —respondió JaeHyun, pese a dibujar una sonrisa cansada en su rostro—. Sólo estoy un poco preocupado.</p><p>—Mm... ¿cómo está TaeYong? —preguntó el señor Moon, adivinando las preocupaciones de JaeHyun. Moon TaeIl era un beta, pero se especializaba en embarazos de omegas recesivos y sus posibles complicaciones durante el parto. Él mismo había acompañado a TaeYong durante todo el proceso de su embarazo y, también, fue él quien lo salvó cuando estuvo a punto de morir en el parto—. ¿Ha tenido alguna complicación?</p><p>—No, no —descartó rápidamente, notando la preocupación en el rostro de su jefe—. TaeYong está muy bien. Sigue un poco débil, tiende a cansarse más rápido, pero se ha recuperado positivamente.</p><p>—Qué bueno, me alegro mucho. Lo digo en serio —dijo el señor Moon, con una sonrisa amable en su rostro—. ¿Cómo está el pequeño TaeHyun?</p><p>JaeHyun no pudo evitar sonreír ante la mención de su hijo.</p><p>—Muy bien, él... crece demasiado rápido. Tiene apenas dos meses de vida y un par de días, pero ya es un bebé muy exigente. No puedo evitar sentirme un poco preocupado por cómo lo estará llevando TaeYong mientras estoy fuera —confesó con total honestidad.</p><p>El señor Moon asintió comprensivamente antes de darle un ligero apretón en el brazo.</p><p>—Cuando te dije que te tomaras el tiempo que estimaras conveniente para volver a trabajar, lo decía en serio. TaeYong tuvo un embarazo y parto muy complicado, JaeHyun. Él necesita de ti en estos momentos. Si crees que necesitas ausentarte por otras dos semanas, puedes hacerlo. Lo que sea necesario para asegurarte de que tanto tu omega como tu hijo estarán bien.</p><p>JaeHyun inhaló una gran cantidad de aire antes de mirar al señor Moon con grandes ojos sorprendidos.</p><p>—No puedo volver a dejar a mis pacientes —susurró.</p><p>El señor Moon sonrió mientras agitaba una mano en el aire.</p><p>—En realidad, ya había hablado sobre esto con DongYoung. Él dijo que no tiene problemas en volver a ver a tus pacientes hasta que te sientas preparado para volver.</p><p>JaeHyun no pudo evitar sonreír aliviado ante las palabras de su jefe.</p><p>—Señor Moon, se lo agradezco mucho. De verdad, esto significa mucho para mí —agradeció JaeHyun.</p><p>—Lo sé, y no te preocupes por nada que no sea tu familia. Tus pacientes estarán en buenas manos, pero, si te deja más tranquilo, prometo llamarte si en algún momento ocurre algo importante —JaeHyun asintió inmediatamente, de acuerdo con esa idea—. ¿Te quedan pacientes por atender?</p><p>JaeHyun negó con la cabeza.</p><p>—No, acabo de terminar. Ten era mi último paciente —le informó.</p><p>—Bien, entonces arregla tus cosas y ve a casa con tu familia.</p><p>—¡Sí, señor!</p><p>—Y dale mis saludos a TaeYong.</p><p>—Lo haré señor, muchas gracias —repitió JaeHyun, haciendo reír al señor Moon.</p><p>—No tienes nada que agradecer, JaeHyun. Cuídate, ve con cuidado.</p><p>JaeHyun le dio una leve inclinación de cabeza a modo de respeto y esperó a que su jefe se hubiera alejado para apresurarse a ordenar las cosas en su sala de consulta. Todavía tenía que ir a la sala de descanso para el personal de la clínica, tomar una ducha y cambiar su ropa, pero luego de eso podría regresar por fin a casa, y ver a su familia a la que llevaba extrañando enormemente en todo el día.</p><p>👶🏻👶🏻👶🏻</p><p>JaeHyun estacionó el coche frente a su casa. Una bonita casa de dos pisos y de color blanco en el exterior, con un jardín delantero lleno de coloridas flores y un patio trasero amplio con fresco césped verde y un árbol que les otorgaba sombra cuando decidían sentarse afuera para pasar la tarde y disfrutar de la brisa fresca.</p><p>Se bajó del auto con una sonrisa. Ya era de noche y el vecindario estaba tranquilo y en silencio. Caminó por el jardín hacia su casa, cargando su bolso en su mano derecha y una rosa roja junto a tres bombones de chocolate en su mano izquierda. Un pequeño obsequio para TaeYong, algo que acostumbraba a traerle luego de regresar del trabajo.</p><p>Uno de sus vecinos lo saludó a la distancia y JaeHyun le sonrió e inclinó la cabeza respetuosamente. Dejó su maletín en el suelo al subir los tres peldaños que lo dejaron en la entrada de su casa y buscó las llaves en el interior de los bolsillos de su pantalón.</p><p>Abrió la puerta silenciosamente y se quitó sus zapatos en la entrada para no hacer ruido. Siempre procuraba moverse sigilosamente al llegar, para no despertar a TaeHyun o TaeYong en caso de que estuvieran dormidos. Sin embargo, mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y dejaba su bolso junto a la mesita de la entrada, fue agobiado por la tristeza y desesperación de TaeYong.</p><p>Y luego escuchó el fuerte llanto de su hijo.</p><p>Dejando la flor y los bombones sobre el sofá en la sala de estar, JaeHyun se apresuró a seguir las voces y el olor de su omega hasta que estos lo llevaron directo hacia la cocina.</p><p>Ahí, TaeYong lloraba desesperadamente mientras sostenía al pequeño TaeHyun en uno de sus brazos, balanceándolo un poco bruscamente mientras, con su otra mano temblorosa, trataba de llevar un biberón hacia su boca.</p><p>—Por favor, hijo... ¡Sólo toma el maldito biberón! —rogó TaeYong, con su rostro lleno de lágrimas mientras apretaba un poco más el agarre que mantenía sobre el bebé para no dejarlo caer. Pero, en cuanto el chupete del biberón entró en contacto con la boca de TaeHyun, él manoteó en su dirección y comenzó a llorar aún más fuerte que antes—. No, no... No llores, TaeHyun, por favor. Lo siento mucho, no quise gritarte, no llores...</p><p>JaeHyun suspiró sonoramente antes de liberar una pequeña cantidad de feromonas en la habitación. TaeYong dejó de llorar inmediatamente, parpadeó confundido y levantó la cabeza para darle una mirada llena de sorpresa a JaeHyun.</p><p>—Estoy en casa, amor —le dijo JaeHyun con una sonrisa triste y compasiva en los labios.</p><p>Los grandes ojos de TaeYong lo miraban con tanto alivio por su llegada que casi rompe el corazón de JaeHyun.</p><p>—Por fin estas aquí —susurró TaeYong con una gran sonrisa feliz en su rostro, antes de que éste se contorsionara en una nueva mueva de tristeza y rompiera en llanto—. JaeHyuuun...</p><p>JaeHyun soltó una suave risa antes de caminar hacia el encuentro de su omega. Lo abrazó con cuidado, puesto que aún sostenía a su hijo en brazos, y besó su mejilla.</p><p>—Ya no estés triste, amor. Estoy aquí. ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Por qué están llorando?</p><p>JaeHyun tomó cuidadosamente s TaeHyun de los brazos de TaeYong y recostó sobre su pecho, apoyando la pequeña cabecita del bebé sobre su hombro. Le dio ligeras palmaditas a su espalda mientras le hablaba suavemente y continuaba desprendiendo sus feromonas alfa, sabiendo que eso siempre ayudaba a tranquilizar a su omega e hijo.</p><p>TaeHyun se removió entre quejidos hasta reconocer el olor de su padre, y lentamente fue calmándose hasta quedarse muy tranquilo en brazos de JaeHyun.</p><p>TaeYong lo observó casi con adoración, entonces abultó su labio inferior y bajó la cabeza con vergüenza.</p><p>—Soy realmente malo en esto. Es por esto que los omegas recesivos no deberíamos ser capaces de traer niños al mundo. Tal vez tú tenías razón y esto fue una mala idea...</p><p>JaeHyun chasqueó la lengua antes de apoyar su mano libre, con la que no sostenía a su hijo, bajo el mentón de TaeYong y alzar su rostro. Cuando vio los hermosos ojos de TaeYong inmersos en una profunda tristeza, no pudo evitar sentir que su corazón se encogía en su pecho.</p><p>TaeYong anhelaba tanto tener un bebé, no iba a dejar que se entristeciera de ese modo por algo que era bastante común en parejas primerizas.</p><p>—No digas eso, TaeYong. Todos merecemos ser felices. Eres una muy buena madre, sé que amas mucho a nuestro hijo. Tuviste un mal día, eso es todo. Nos costó tanto tener a TaeHyun, ¿realmente te arrepientes? —TaeYong tomó una inhalación profunda antes de negar efusivamente con la cabeza. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas una vez más. JaeHyun le dio una pequeña sonrisa mientras acariciaba el rostro de TaeYong con su pulgar, quitando las lágrimas de sus mejillas—. Bien, porque yo tampoco me arrepiento de esto. Ahora, dime qué ocurrió, bebé.</p><p>TaeYong suspiró sonoramente antes de explicar la situación.</p><p>—Es la hora de la comida de TaeHyun. Él está muy hambriento, ¡pero no logro conseguir que tome el biberón! Él sigue llorando y gritando, y sé que es porque tiene mucha hambre, ¡pero no sé cómo hacerlo!</p><p>—Está bien, cálmate. ¿Por qué no quieres amamantarlo? ¿Tienes problemas con la lactancia? —preguntó con cierta preocupación mientras observaba el pote de leche de fórmula sobre la encimera de la cocina.</p><p>Para los omegas masculinos, la lactancia era un poco más difícil que para las omegas femeninas. Debido a las diferencias de sus características físicas. Sin embargo, los omegas recesivos lo tenían aún más difícil, como siempre.</p><p>La mayoría de los omegas recesivos tenían que recurrir a fórmulas para alimentar a sus bebés, puesto que dejaban de producir leche demasiado pronto o porque producían muy poca leche y no era suficiente para mantenerlos bien nutridos.</p><p>Sin embargo, la lactancia de TaeYong había sido sorpresivamente buena hasta el momento. Él no había necesitado de fórmula para TaeHyun.</p><p>—Y-yo... —TaeYong bajó la mirada una vez más mientras sus mejillas adquirían un bonito tono sonrosado, jugó nerviosamente con sus dedos mientras hablaba—. Creo que la cantidad de leche que produce mi cuerpo está comenzando a disminuir, aunque no tanto como para necesitar usar fórmula. Todavía puedo alimentar bien a TaeHyun con mi leche.</p><p>—¿Entonces? —preguntó JaeHyun con curiosidad.</p><p>TaeYong suspiró sonoramente antes de alzar el frente de su camisa para enseñarle su torso desnudo a JaeHyun.</p><p>—Me duele mucho —susurró con un perceptible temblor en la voz—. Siempre he tenido algunos problemas con TaeHyun, no se acopla bien al amamantarlo, pero últimamente comienza a tirar con más fuerza. Tal vez porque puede notar que comienza a salir menos cantidad de leche...</p><p>JaeHyun observó los enrojecidos pezones de TaeYong atentamente. Su pecho todavía estaba ligeramente abultado, lo que indicaba que seguía produciendo leche para el bebé.</p><p>Generalmente, un omega recesivo podía producir leche durante aproximadamente tres o cuatro meses. Un omega dominante por seis o siete meses. Una omega recesiva por nueve o doce meses, y una omega dominante por el tiempo que fuera necesario, al igual que mujeres beta.</p><p>TaeHyun tenía apenas dos meses y siete días de vida. TaeYong todavía debería ser capaz de alimentarlo, el problema era sólo que TaeHyun nunca había conseguido acoplarse bien y lastimaba los pezones de TaeYong.</p><p>—Eso se ve muy irritado —dijo JaeHyun antes de alzar una mano y rozar el pezón izquierdo de TaeYong con su pulgar, éste se sentía caliente al tacto. TaeYong siseó con fuerza antes de sujetar su brazo con ambas manos—. ¿Duele mucho?</p><p>TaeYong asintió, avergonzado.</p><p>—Leí que era bueno poner una bandita para protegerlos de los roces, y lo intenté, pero incluso eso duele...</p><p>JaeHyun alzó la mirada para buscar los ojos de TaeYong y frunció el ceño.</p><p>—¿Desde hace cuánto estás así? —preguntó. Eso se veía muy irritado, definitivamente no era una cosa de ese día.</p><p>TaeYong mordió su labio inferior con nerviosismo.</p><p>—Casi una semana —confesó tímidamente.</p><p>JaeHyun abrió los ojos con sorpresa.</p><p>—¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?</p><p>TaeYong se encogió de hombros.</p><p>—¿Para qué? No quería molestarte con mis problemas. Suficiente tienes viendo a omegas embarazados todo el día en la clínica. Lo último que necesitas es llegar a casa para atender los problemas de tu omega.</p><p>JaeHyun sintió deseos de gritar de pura frustración. Pero eso sólo alteraría más a TaeYong y TaeHyun.</p><p>—Antes de ser médico, soy tu pareja. Tu esposo. Tu alfa. No eres una molestia. Tus problemas son mis problemas. Nunca será una molestia cuidar de ti o de nuestro hijo. Te amo, TaeYong. Quiero cuidar de ti, protegerte y hacerte feliz, tienes que decirme cuando estas cosas ocurran. ¿De acuerdo? —TaeYong asintió en silencio, había comenzado a llorar nuevamente cuando las palabras de JaeHyun conmovieron su sensible corazón. JaeHyun sonrió y extendió un brazo en su dirección—. Aww, ven aquí.</p><p>TaeYong sonrió y se lanzó hacia delante para abrazarlo, rodeando la cintura de JaeHyun, pero teniendo cuidado de no tocarlo con su pecho. JaeHyun lo abrazó por los hombros y acarició su brazo cariñosamente.</p><p>TaeYong alzó la mirada y sonrió feliz.</p><p>—Bienvenido a casa, alfa —susurró TaeYong antes de estirarse para besar los labios de JaeHyun.</p><p>JaeHyun cerró los ojos mientras disfrutaba de los labios de TaeYong sobre los suyos. La boca de TaeYong, al igual que su personalidad y su olor, era suave y dulce. El olor de TaeYong le recordaba a la pastelería, a la primera vez que entró al local y sintió la calidez y todos los aromas dulces en el interior.</p><p>JaeHyun terminó sonriendo en medio del beso antes de apoyar su frente sobre la de TaeYong.</p><p>—¿Me extrañaste? —preguntó pese a que ya conocía la respuesta.</p><p>TaeYong soltó una adorable risita.</p><p>—Mucho, te extrañé con locura. ¿Tú me extrañaste?</p><p>JaeHyun plantó un último casto beso sobre los labios de TaeYong antes de asentir.</p><p>—Te extrañé tanto que no dejaba de revisar la hora para saber cuánto faltaba para regresar contigo y nuestro hijo —y entonces, como si supiera que hablaban de él, TaeHyun comenzó a inquietarse nuevamente. Removiéndose y soltando un par de quejidos, todo parecía indicar que estaba a prontas de hacer otra escena de llanto escandaloso. TaeYong se tensó de inmediato y abrió sus ojos grandes y asustados. JaeHyun le dio una sonrisa amable mientras se separaba para acomodar a TaeHyun en sus brazos y darle unas suaves palmaditas en su espalda—. Tiene hambre.</p><p>—Está bien, le daré pecho —murmuró TaeYong.</p><p>JaeHyun negó con la cabeza y se movió para tenderle el bebé a TaeYong.</p><p>—No hace falta, ¿puedes sostenerlo un momento? Necesito lavarme las manos.</p><p>TaeYong asintió inmediatamente y tomó a TaeHyun de sus brazos. TaeHyun comenzó a quejarse inmediatamente al dejar de sentir el olor de su padre.</p><p>JaeHyun se movió a través de la cocina y se lavó las manos para poder atender a su hijo.</p><p>—TaeHyun, vamos, no seas así con mami —pidió TaeYong mientras mecía suavemente al bebé para calmarlo.</p><p>JaeHyun tomó el biberón una vez que tuvo las manos limpias y derramó unas gotitas del contenido sobre la parte interior de su antebrazo.</p><p>—Él realmente parece estar teniendo un mal día, ¿no lo crees? Hijo, sé bueno con tu mami —murmuró JaeHyun mientras sentía la temperatura de la leche en el biberón, liberando una pequeña cantidad de sus feromonas para calmar a su pareja e hijo.</p><p>La respuesta fue inmediata, TaeHyun se quedó tranquilo en los brazos de TaeYong.</p><p>TaeYong sonrió con alegría mientras acariciaba las sonrosadas y suaves mejillas del bebé.</p><p>—Él responde muy bien a tus feromonas... ¿Crees que sea dominante? —preguntó TaeYong, esperanzado—. Un omega recesivo no puede responder a las feromonas de un alfa, a no ser que sean las feromonas de su compañero.</p><p>JaeHyun se encogió de hombros mientras ponía a calentar un poco de agua en la cocina.</p><p>—Aún es muy joven para saberlo, pero también tengo esa corazonada. Un omega recesivo no puede reaccionar ni siquiera a las feromonas de su padre o hermanos, y TaeHyun responde muy bien a las mías.</p><p>TaeYong miró a JaeHyun con alegría antes de plantar un pequeño beso en la frente de TaeHyun.</p><p>—Eso es bueno, ¿no? No pude darte un alfa como hijo, pero al menos es un omega dominante.</p><p>JaeHyun volteó a ver a TaeYong, suspiró sonoramente antes de caminar hacia él y apoyó ambas manos sobre sus hombros para darle un ligero apretón.</p><p>—Alfa, beta u omega. Dominante o recesivo. No me importa eso, TaeYong. Tú eres mi esposo y TaeHyun es nuestro hijo, todo lo demás son cosas sin importancia.</p><p>TaeYong contuvo un gritito de emoción en su garganta.</p><p>—¡Eres el mejor esposo en todo el mundo! Te amo —exclamó, antes de lanzarle un beso a la distancia.</p><p>JaeHyun soltó una risa suave antes de tomar a TaeHyun de regreso en sus brazos.</p><p>—Creo que TaeHyun está molesto porque tiene hambre, y no está acostumbrado a la leche de fórmula... Estaba un poco fría, amor. Debe tener la temperatura exacta a la que tú le das. Caliéntala un poco más, por favor. Voy a subirlo a su cuarto y ponerle una ropa más cómoda para hacerlo dormir. ¿Te parece bien?</p><p>TaeYong asintió de inmediato.</p><p>—Bien, subiré su leche cuando esté lista. Gracias por ayudarme.</p><p>—No es ninguna ayuda, TaeYong. Los dos somos los padres de TaeHyun, también es mi deber cuidar de él. Dejarte todo a ti no es justo.</p><p>TaeYong sonrió conmovido antes de que JaeHyun saliera con TaeHyun de la habitación. Sin embargo, luego de salir, JaeHyun alcanzó a escuchar a TaeYong mientras pensaba en voz alta al creer que estaba solo.</p><p>—Mi alfa es el mejor padre y esposo en tooodo el mundo... ¡Soy tan feliz!</p><p>JaeHyun bajó la mirada, sintiendo que sus orejas se sonrojaban, pero al mismo tiempo su pecho se hinchaba de orgullo.</p><p>Subió a la habitación de TaeHyun la cual estaba decorada en tonos blancos y azules. Mientras estaba embarazado, TaeYong le había dicho que deseaba que el cuarto de TaeHyun fuera como el mismo cielo, y así lo hicieron. Pintaron las paredes de un tono azul pastel y dibujaron nubes y estrellas blancas en ellas.</p><p>Era un dormitorio realmente hermoso, lleno de cosas y ropas tiernas y de aspecto suave. Al igual que su bebé.</p><p>JaeHyun dejó a TaeHyun sobre el mudador y cambió su ropa cuidadosamente por un conjunto de color beige. Revisó el pañal, pero estaba limpio. TaeYong probablemente lo cambió momentos atrás. Bueno, de todos modos lo ensuciaría luego de tomar su biberón.</p><p>—Jung TaeHyun, sé bueno. No puedo creer que hiciste llorar a mami hoy. Eres pequeño, pero realmente tienes carácter, ¿no es así, bebé? —le dijo JaeHyun con una voz suave, y cuando alzó el rostro, notó que TaeHyun lo miraba atentamente mientras sonreía ante el sonido de su voz. JaeHyun no pudo evitar sonreír mientras besaba el pecho de su hijo—. Si piensas que con esa sonrisa voy a perdonar tu berrinche de minutos atrás... estás en lo cierto. Diablos, eres realmente una cosita muy linda.</p><p>La sonrisa de TaeHyun se hizo aún más grande, como si quisiera reír de felicidad. JaeHyun sonrió mientras tomaba a su hijo en brazos y se sentaba en el cómodo sillón individual junto a la cuna del bebé. Justo en ese momento, TaeYong asomó la cabeza desde el marco de la puerta y le enseñó el biberón que tenía en la mano.</p><p>—Ya está, aunque no estoy seguro, creo que quedó algo caliente —dudó TaeYong.</p><p>JaeHyun frunció el ceño mientras negaba con la cabeza y le pedía que se acercara. TaeYong caminó junto a ellos y le tendió el biberón, JaeHyun volvió a comprobar la temperatura de la leche en su brazo y finalmente asintió satisfecho.</p><p>—Está bien, bebé. Así es como debe ser. Ahora presta atención.</p><p>JaeHyun sentó a TaeHyun en su regazo, levemente inclinado hacia atrás, entonces uso su brazo como respaldo para su cabecita. Le dio un suave toque a los labios de TaeHyun con uno de sus dedos, y cuando él abrió la boca instintivamente, aprovechó de meter el chupete en su boca.</p><p>Los labios de TaeHyun se movieron ansiosamente, chupando y tomando la leche mientras emitía adorables soniditos al ser alimentado. TaeYong y JaeHyun sonrieron enternecidos mientras observaban. TaeYong se arrodillo a los pies de JaeHyun y acarició la cabecita del bebé, acomodando su suave cabello castaño claro.</p><p>—Es tan hermoso —susurró TaeYong con adoración. JaeHyun sólo pudo asentir, completamente de acuerdo. Su hijo era un bebé muy hermoso. Su piel blanca y ojos grandes y cafés con pestañas muy largas. Cuando sus regordetas mejillas se coloreaban, él sinceramente lucía como un ángel—. Lo haces ver tan fácil. No se parece en nada al bebé que por poco me hizo enloquecer abajo en la cocina.</p><p>JaeHyun rio suavemente.</p><p>—Es porque, debido a mi trabajo, sé un poco más que tú sobre bebés. Pero es normal, eres primerizo. La primera vez que tuve a un bebé en mis brazos, ni siquiera me atrevía a respirar por miedo a lastimarlo.</p><p>TaeYong tomó la manita de TaeHyun entre sus dedos y le dio una ligera caricia con el pulgar antes de llevarla a sus labios y darle un besito.</p><p>—Hijo, somos tan afortunados de tener a papi con nosotros —le habló TaeYong suavemente al bebé—. Soy un desastre cuando se trata de algunas cosas, pero te prometo que te amo con todo mi corazón y que me estoy esforzando por ser una buena mami para ti.</p><p>—Eres una gran madre, amor. TaeHyun sólo tuvo un mal día, has cuidado muy bien de él hasta ahora. Estoy orgulloso de ti.</p><p>—Gracias —susurró TaeYong, feliz de escuchar las palabras de JaeHyun.</p><p>Él no tenía nada que agradecer, JaeHyun estaba siento completamente honesto con TaeYong. Cuidar de un bebé no era cosa fácil, menos para alguien tan joven e inexperto en temas de paternidad.</p><p>Gracias a su trabajo en la clínica, JaeHyun sabía manejar un poco mejor la situación cuando su hijo estaba de mal humor. Era normal que TaeYong se sintiera nervioso y ansioso, más aún si JaeHyun no estaba cerca para apoyarlo.</p><p>Mmm... la propuesta del señor Moon cada vez le parecía mejor.</p><p>JaeHyun le tendió el biberón vacío a TaeYong cuando TaeHyun terminó de comer y soltó un bostezo. TaeYong tomó una toallita de algodón con dibujos de adorables ositos de la cómoda y se la tendió a JaeHyun. Él le agradeció en silencio mientras la colocaba sobre su hombro izquierdo y parte de su pecho, entonces tomó con cuidado a TaeHyun y lo recostó boca abajo sobre su pecho mientras se recostaba ligeramente hacia atrás en el respaldo del sillón y comenzaba a frotar y dar suaves palmaditas a su espalda.</p><p>Estuvo así por unos minutos, hasta que TaeHyun dejó salir un gran eructo que los hizo sonreír a ambos. JaeHyun continuó frotando la espalda de su hijo, meciéndose levemente de lado a lado y tarareando una suave nana que rápidamente hizo dormir a TaeHyun en sus brazos.</p><p>JaeHyun notó, entonces, que TaeYong llevaba un buen rato observándolo atentamente con una extraña sonrisa en su rostro, y, pese a que ya llevaban años juntos como pareja, JaeHyun se sintió repentinamente cohibido.</p><p>—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó en un susurro suave, sin querer perturbar el sueño de su hijo—. ¿Por qué me miras de esa forma?</p><p>TaeYong contuvo una risita mientras se encogía de hombros sin dejar de sonreírle.</p><p>—No lo sé... Me pasa que, cada vez que te veo con nuestro hijo en brazos, cuidando de él, siento que me enamoro más de ti. ¿No te sientes del mismo modo?</p><p>JaeHyun le dio una leve sonrisa a TaeYong antes de asentir.</p><p>—Sí. Todas las mañanas, cada vez que despierto y te veo dormir a mi lado —TaeYong chasqueó la lengua y apartó la mirada para esconder el sonrojo de su rostro cuando se sintió avergonzado por las palabras de su alfa—. Te traje algo, lo dejé abajo sobre el sofá.</p><p>—Lo sé, lo vi. Ya me comí uno de los bombones mientras subía a traerte el biberón de TaeHyun —sonrió TaeYong, tomando el papel de la envoltura del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón para enseñárselo a JaeHyun—. Muchas gracias, aunque no necesitas traerme un obsequio cada vez que sales de casa. Ya me marcaste, nos casamos y te di un hijo. No tienes que seguir cortejándome.</p><p>—¿Quién dice que no? Planeo cortejarte hasta que seamos dos ancianos y veamos a nuestros nietos correr por la casa.</p><p>TaeYong cubrió su boca con una mano para amortiguar el sonido de su risa.</p><p>—Nuestro hijo acaba de nacer y tú ya estás pensando en los nietos que tendremos... Bien, también quiero nietos, pero por ahora vamos a disfrutar del presente.</p><p>JaeHyun sonrió antes de darle un guiño cómplice para luego centrar su atención en su pequeño TaeHyun, le dio un suave beso en la cabecita mientras frotaba la espalda del bebé con sus dedos.</p><p>TaeYong eligió ese momento para moverse en silencio, cuidando de no despertar a TaeHyun. Tomó el biberón y, con una sonrisa enternecida en su rostro al observaba a su esposo e hijo, salió a hurtadillas de la habitación.</p><p>O al menos lo intentó, puesto que la voz de su alfa lo detuvo cuando estuvo a punto de llegar a la puerta.</p><p>—¿A dónde vas? —le preguntó JaeHyun en voz baja para no despertar al bebé.</p><p>TaeYong lo miró con grandes ojos brillantes antes de enseñarle la mamadera en su mano.</p><p>—Iba a llevarla a la cocina para lavarla...</p><p>JaeHyun cerró los ojos por un segundo y negó con la cabeza.</p><p>—Ven aquí, te extrañé mucho.</p><p>—P-pero, TaeHyun... —TaeYong balbuceó torpemente mientras señalaba al bebé durmiendo contra su pecho.</p><p>JaeHyun lo acomodó de tal forma que ahora el bebé estaba recostado en la mitad izquierda de su pecho, con su pequeña cabecita descansando sobre su hombro, y entonces le dio una ligera palmadita a su muslo derecho.</p><p>—Ven aquí, amor —lo llamó JaeHyun cariñosamente.</p><p>TaeYong pareció dudar por un segundo antes de sonreír y dejar la mamadera vacía sobre la cómoda de ropa de TaeHyun, entonces caminó en silencio hasta él y, muy cuidadosamente, se sentó sobre la pierna de JaeHyun.</p><p>JaeHyun sonrió y rodeó la cintura de TaeYong, apretando ligeramente el abrazo para atraerlo más cerca. TaeYong finalmente se rindió, bufó una suave risa y se recostó sobre el pecho de JaeHyun.</p><p>—Él va a despertar, llorará y será todo por tu culpa —murmuró TaeYong, aunque sus dedos se movían para dejar una ligera caricia en el pecho de JaeHyun.</p><p>JaeHyun sonrió, moviendo su rostro para depositar un casto beso en la cabeza de TaeYong. Inhaló el olor dulce de su omega y cerró los ojos sintiéndose pleno y feliz.</p><p>—Está bien, si despierta y llora, me haré cargo —susurró JaeHyun, acariciando la cintura de TaeYong con sus dedos—. Puedes descansar, TaeYong. Estoy aquí, no tienes de qué preocuparte.</p><p>TaeYong suspiró sonoramente antes de acurrucarse aún más en el pecho de JaeHyun, frotando su rostro contra su hombro y tomando profundas respiraciones en su cuello, llenándose del olor de su alfa que le brindaba toda la seguridad que necesitaba.</p><p>—Soy tan afortunado de tenerte como mi compañero. Sin ti estaría completamente perdido, soy un desastre. Sinceramente, ¿por qué te fijaste en mí?</p><p>—¿Cómo que por qué me fijé en ti? Eres el omega más hermoso en todo el mundo.</p><p>TaeYong resopló con fingida molestia. JaeHyun lo conocía mejor, él sólo estaba avergonzado. Nunca dejaría de estarlo. En todos estos años estando juntos, TaeYong nunca dejaba de avergonzarse por los cumplidos.</p><p>—Soy un omega recesivo, difícilmente soy el omega más hermoso en todo el mundo —JaeHyun se tensó de inmediato, apretando el agarre que mantenía alrededor de su cintura. TaeHyun se removió inquieto al sentir las emociones negativas provenientes de su padre. TaeYong chasqueó la lengua y le dio un ligero golpe en el pecho—. Ya, no te gusta que piense de esa forma, lo sé.</p><p>—Mi amor, eres mucho más que un omega recesivo.</p><p>La mano de TaeYong se movió hasta posarse en su mejilla y aplicó cierta presión que lo hizo bajar la mirada para encontrarse con el rostro sonriente de su pareja. El corazón de JaeHyun latió con fuerza en su pecho y no pudo evitar sonreír de regreso.</p><p>Diablos, estaba tan condenadamente enamorado de TaeYong...</p><p>—Lo sé, me lo recuerdas todos los días. Pero lo cierto es que nadie quiere a un omega recesivo, es muy difícil para nosotros quedar embarazados, y no tenemos la capacidad de ayudar a nuestros compañeros con su estabilidad emocional. Nuestros celos son irregulares y difíciles de sobrellevar, y, si tenemos suerte de embarazarnos, tenemos pocas probabilidades de tener un embarazo exitoso... Y a pesar de todo eso, tú me elegiste pare ser tu compañero. Día a día me haces sentir como si fuera el omega más hermoso, fuerte, capaz e importante en el mundo. Contigo nunca hay dominantes y recesivos, y muchas veces se siente como si no hubiera diferencias entre alfas y omegas. Es por eso que me siento tan afortunado de tenerte como mi compañero —TaeYong plantó un pequeño beso en su mentón antes de sonreír de dicha—. Eres el mejor alfa en todo el mundo. Te amo tanto, JaeHyunnie.</p><p>JaeHyun tragó saliva con dificultad, subió su mano por la espalda de TaeYong hasta apoyarla en su nuca y frotó la marca de la mordida con el pulgar. TaeYong comprendió rápidamente lo que estaba pidiendo y, alzándose unos centímetros para aproximarse a él, unió sus labios a los de JaeHyun en un beso dulce y muy inocente.</p><p>Hasta que JaeHyun no pudo contenerse más y delineó el labio inferior de TaeYong con su lengua en una forma silenciosa de pedirle permiso para profundizar el beso.</p><p>TaeYong se fundió contra su cuerpo, separando sus labios para permitir el ingreso de la lengua de JaeHyun dentro de su boca y gimiendo quedamente cuando sus lenguas se frotaron juntas.</p><p>JaeHyun gruñó, asegurando el agarre que mantenía sobre TaeHyun para no dejarlo caer por accidente al mismo tiempo que se movía para chupar el labio inferior de TaeYong y, posteriormente, tirar de éste con sus dientes.</p><p>TaeYong se quejó suavemente, tomó su rostro entre ambas manos y se acercó para robarle un último beso antes de separarse definitivamente.</p><p>JaeHyun apoyó su frente contra la de TaeYong, ambos respiraban temblorosamente sin atreverse a abrir los ojos y ponerle fin al momento íntimo que compartían. Casi podía sentir su piel zumbando por lo mucho que amaba y deseaba a TaeYong.</p><p>—¿Cómo están tus pezones? —preguntó JaeHyun repentinamente, causando que TaeYong cubriera su rostro y riera divertido.</p><p>—Qué manera tan absurda de romper el ambiente romántico, JaeHyun... Mis pezones duelen mucho, gracias por preguntar. El roce de la ropa me hace llorar.</p><p>—Antes de dormir, te pondré una crema que te ayudará a aliviar al dolor. Es algo muy común durante la lactancia, debiste decirme en cuanto comenzaron las molestias. La compré para ti hace algún tiempo, pero no te la di porque nunca te quejaste al respecto.</p><p>—Está bien, doctor Jung, la próxima vez le diré todos mis síntomas —contestó TaeYong con un brillo travieso en su mirada.</p><p>JaeHyun negó con la cabeza y contuvo una risa.</p><p>—Lo digo en serio, TaeYong. Quiero que te apoyes en mí, no tienes que enfrentar todo esto solo. Sé que es difícil, que en ocasiones te sientes sobrepasado y que te asusta cometer errores. Yo me siento del mismo modo.</p><p>TaeYong bufó.</p><p>—Ves a omegas embarazados casi a diario, y también atiendes a sus hijos durante sus primeras semanas de vida. Claramente sabes mucho más que yo.</p><p>—Son situaciones completamente distintas, TaeYong...</p><p>—¿Por qué? —preguntó su omega con verdadero interés.</p><p>JaeHyun suspiró y dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, recostándose en una posición más cómoda en el sofá y permitiendo con ello que TaeYong también pudiera recostarse a gusto sobre su pecho.</p><p>—Porque ustedes no son mis pacientes. Son mi familia. Mi omega y mi hijo —clarificó, causando que TaeYong sonriera conmovido y reanudara las suaves caricias que sus dedos dejaban sobre su pecho—. Tengo miedo de no hacer las cosas bien... Siento que no he estado haciendo las cosas bien.</p><p>—¡¿De qué hablas?! —exclamó TaeYong en un susurro para no despertar a TaeHyun. Su ceño fruncido lo hacía ver confundido y algo enfadado—. Lo has hecho increíble, eres un gran padre, gran alfa, gran compañero y esposo. Si no estuvieras a mi lado, probablemente ya habría enloquecido.</p><p>JaeHyun bajó la mirada para ver a TaeYong y le dio una sonrisa triste mientras frotaba su rostro con el pulgar.</p><p>—A eso me refiero. Por culpa de mi trabajo, no he estado siempre a tu lado.</p><p>TaeYong pareció comprender a lo que se refería, y rápidamente adoptó una expresión de comprensión.</p><p>—Las veces que te he necesitado, has estado aquí para mí —murmuró TaeYong al mismo tiempo que acariciaba el rostro de JaeHyun con sus dedos—. Lo prometo, has hecho mucho por mí. TaeHyun y yo te extrañamos mucho durante el día, claro, pero ambos sabemos que tú siempre estarás a nuestro lado, cuidándonos y amándonos.</p><p>JaeHyun suspiró y besó el cabello de TaeYong antes de apoyar su cabeza en el respaldo del sillón y fijar su mirada en el techo.</p><p>—Sigue sin ser suficiente, además, yo también los extraño demasiado cuando estoy fuera de casa.</p><p>—¿A dónde quieres llegar con esto, Jae? —preguntó TaeYong cuando JaeHyun siguió dándole vueltas al asunto.</p><p>—Me tomaré unos días de descanso para acompañarte. No es justo que te lleves todo el peso de la crianza.</p><p>TaeYong jadeó y se incorporó para conectar su mirada con la de JaeHyun.</p><p>—¿De qué estás hablando? No puedes hacer eso, recién regresas a tu trabajo —le dijo TaeYong, aunque sus ojos nunca mentían, y justo ahora brillaban con esperanza.</p><p>JaeHyun sonrió y le dio un guiño travieso.</p><p>—¿Quién dice que no puedo? —cuando TaeYong pareció estar a punto de contestar a su pregunta, JaeHyun posó su dedo pulgar sobre los rosados labios de su pareja—. No es una pregunta que deba ser respondida, amor. Ya tomé la decisión, ¿por qué no quieres que me quede contigo y nuestro bebé?</p><p>TaeYong hizo una mueca antes de negar con la cabeza.</p><p>—No es que no quiera tenerte en la casa, nada me haría más feliz. Pero ¿qué hay de tu trabajo? ¿Tus pacientes? Tienes responsabilidades...</p><p>—No soy el único médico en la clínica. Es una clínica especializada en el cuidado del embarazo en los omegas, alguien más podrá tomar y cuidar de mis pacientes durante mi ausencia.</p><p>—Pero–</p><p>—Pero nada. Ya lo hablé con el señor Moon, me dijo que me tomara el tiempo necesario para volver. Además, sólo serán los controles, en caso de que uno de mis pacientes me necesite urgentemente, iré a la clínica sin dudarlo... No existe absolutamente nada más importante para mí que tú y nuestro hijo. Ustedes son mi familia, TaeYong. cuando se trata de ustedes, todo lo demás pasa a segundo plano.</p><p>TaeYong frunció el ceño antes de apartar la mirada hacia un costado, sin embargo, JaeHyun sonrió. Podía sentir las emociones de su compañero tan vívidamente gracias a su vínculo.</p><p>Además, el labio inferior de TaeYong estaba temblando.</p><p>—Eres un tonto, tú sólo quieres hacerme llorar —murmuró TaeYong mientras abrazaba cuidadosamente a JaeHyun y a TaeHyun con un brazo.</p><p>JaeHyun rio suavemente y luego disfrutó del abrazo de TaeYong, apoyando la mejilla sobre la parte superior de su cabeza.</p><p>TaeHyun soltó un quejido entre sueños, del mismo modo que hacía cada vez que estaba a punto de llorar, y TaeYong movió su mano para darle una suave caricia a la pequeña manita de su bebé.</p><p>Una sonrisa enternecida se formó en los labios de JaeHyun cuando su hijo tomó firmemente el dedo índice de TaeYong en su mano, aferrándose a él, y eso pareció ser suficiente para calmarlo.</p><p>—Por supuesto que no, ¿cómo puedes decir eso? ¿Sabes cuánto lastimó mi corazón el llegar a casa y encontrar a mis dos bebés llorando con tanta tristeza?</p><p>TaeYong soltó una risa cansada antes de frotar su mejilla en el pecho de JaeHyun y suspirar quedamente.</p><p>—Yo no soy un bebé...</p><p>JaeHyun sonrió al escuchar la queja con fingida molestia de su pareja. Su mano se deslizó lentamente por toda la extensión de la espalda de TaeYong en una caricia reconfortante que lo hizo gemir y relajarse en su abrazo.</p><p>—Claro que lo eres. Mi bebé. El bebé más dulce...</p><p>TaeYong sonrió antes de cerrar los ojos y ceder al cansancio de su pobre cuerpo maltratado. Al igual que su pequeño hijo, al sentir la presencia de JaeHyun, TaeYong pudo relajarse y descansar entre los fuertes, protectores y acogedores brazos de su alfa.</p><p>JaeHyun tarareó una melodía lenta y calmante, tratando de no moverse para que tanto su omega como su hijo pudieran dormir plácidamente y tener dulces sueños mientras él cuidaba de ambos.</p><p>Sosteniendo entre sus brazos a estas dos personas —o, más bien, persona y personita— que significaban absolutamente todo para él, JaeHyun se sintió el hombre y alfa más afortunado en el mundo entero por tener la oportunidad de compartir el resto de su vida junto a TaeYong, y ver y cuidar juntos a su hijo a medida que creciera.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Fin</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>